Birthday girl
by Straw Heart
Summary: A pesar de ese estúpido botón que anunciaba al mundo que era su cumpleaños, ese fue el mejor día de toda la vida de Juvia.


Amo a Juvia. En serio. Junto a Erza y Mirajane son mis personajes femeninos favoritos de Fairy tail—la primera y la segunda respectivamente. ¡Ella es taaaan genial! Es casi imposible no amarla :3

No me había animado a hacer un escrito de ella por ello, precisamente, pero tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y decidí tratar. Espero haberle hecho honor. Y que a ustedes les agrade :D

.

**Summary:** A pesar de ese estúpido botón que anunciaba al mundo que era su cumpleaños, ese fue el mejor día de toda la vida de Juvia.

**Parejas:** Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockster.

**Palabras:** 1,298-

**Advertencias:** Ehhh, OOC, o algo así.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pero mi imaginación y esta trama, sí.

**.**

è M_**a**_**D****3 **_b_**Y**_**m**_E ç

**.**

**Birthday girl!**

.

_._

.

Juvia odiaba sus cumpleaños. Desde el primero que, aunque no había sido consciente de ello, había tenido que celebrar en un internado, hasta los quince años —que adivinen, había pasado en el mismo internado— y los dieciocho, con los que había conseguido pasar fuera del internado.

Juvia comprendía la importancia de ellos para la gente normal y le gustaba celebrar los cumpleaños de sus amigos, para mostrarles que tan valiosos eran para Juvia. Pero el propio no tenía importancia para ella, y trataba de que no tuviera importancia para sus amigos al punto de no decir que día era a sus nuevas amistades e inventarse escusas, así solo sus viejos amigos del internado sabían la fecha. O sea, Gajeel.

Al menos hasta que su nueva compañera de habitación entro en escena.

— ¡Vamos Juvia, al menos déjame llevarte a salir! No invitare a nadie más, lo prometo, seremos solo tú y yo.

Juvia solo observo a la chica sin decir palabra alguna.

Lucy Heartfilia era rubia, hermosa, y bastante molesta cuando se lo proponía. Como en ese momento. Aparentemente, la chica también tenía un trauma personal con su cumpleaños y se había propuesto hacer el de Juvia un día mejor.

Juvia solo suponía que Lucy esperaba recibir un buen karma, o algo así.

— ¡Por favor Juvia, por favor! ¡Solo tú y yo! — Lucy puso su mejor expresión de suplica, juntando ambas manos — Solo una película y una cena, ¿Si? Nada muy grande.

— Lucy—san…

— Lucy — ella la corrigió.

— Lucy — Juvia asintió — A Juvia no le gusta hacer nada en su cumpleaños, Juvia no se siente cómoda.

— ¡Ya se, Juvia, pero por favor! Solo seremos tú y yo, nada grande. No debes pasar tu cumpleaños así, es algo especial — argumento — Además, tú querías ver esa película melosa de Channing Tatum, ¿Por qué no la vemos hoy?

Juvia abrió la boca para protestar. En realidad, era Lucy la que moría por ver _The Vow_, y no Juvia. Juvia no estaba obsesionada con Channing, como su compañera. Pero también, llevaban con lo mismo desde esa mañana y a Juvia comenzaba a darle migraña tanta insistencia de Lucy. Así que suspiro y asintió con resignación.

.

.

— Juvia no accedió a esto.

— Oh, vamos, ¡Te ves linda!

Juvia miro el estúpido botón que decía "_Birthday girl!_" y que Lucy le había prendado al pecho.

— Juvia no accedió a esto — repitió.

Con un movimiento de su mano perfectamente manicurada, Lucy le resto importancia.

— Así que he apartado los boletos — dijo, claramente cambiando el tema — La película empieza a las 8:40, así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir a cenar algo. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Juvia contuvo un suspiro, decidiendo que si ya estaba en eso, mejor accedería a todo lo que pidiera Lucy.

— Juvia escucho que abrió un restaurante italiano muy bueno en la plaza cercana a los cinemas.

Lucy pareció pensar, antes de que su expresión se iluminara —Juvia no estaba segura del motivo— ¿Dolce amore? ¡Oh, también me dijeron que es bueno! Y que el dueño es increíblemente atractivo.

'_Oh, era eso_' Juvia comprendió. Lucy no dejaba de tratar de encontrarle pareja.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Sí! Es un italiano _azzimato_* que esta a comienzos de sus treinta con los ojos del océano mediterráneo — suspiro de manera soñadora. Juvia pensó que al novio de la rubia no le agradaría mucho — Te gustaba que fueran mayores, ¿No, Juvia?

Juvia se sonrojo levemente, aferrándose nerviosamente a su paraguas.

Obviamente por ser su cumpleaños, no había parado de llover.

— Juvia no se siente cómoda hablando de eso.

— Te lo presentare — decidió Lucy.

— ¿Lo conoces, Lucy—san?

— Eh, no. ¿Pero cuando eso me ha detenido? — le guiño un ojo, sonriendo brillantemente mientras claramente maquinaba un plan. Lucy claramente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Mirajane.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo, pero casi inmediatamente Juvia decidió que eso solo podía terminar mal. Era su cumpleaños, después de todo.

Y entonces.

— Yo, Lucy.

Lucy y Juvia miraron al chico que había llamado a la rubia al mismo tiempo, y la boca de Juvia cayó abierta cuando de pronto todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció cobrar sentido a sus ojos.

— ¡Gray!

'_¿Gray?_' El corazón de Juvia comenzó a acelerarse, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas solo por verlo.

— Pensé que el traga fuego dijo que pasaría la noche contigo — dijo Gray, alzando una ceja.

— No, ya tenía planes. Con Juvia — respondió, señalando a su compañera.

Por primera vez Gray reparo en la chica que caminaba al lado de su amiga.

— Soy Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia miro como el Dios griego —figurativamente— le extendía su mano, sus ojos encontrándose por primera vez en toda la noche. Casi instantáneamente su rostro tomo una tonalidad más rojiza, su boca cayendo abierta en un intento de articular una respuesta. Juvia tenía que presentarse de vuelta. No podía faltarle el respeto.

— Ah… e—eh… y—yo…

Gray alzo una ceja.

Juvia trago.

— Ju—via — consiguió decir por fin — Soy Juvia Lo—Lockster.

Le estrecho la mano y su corazón se acelero mucho más.

Las manos de Gray estaban heladas, ligeramente endurecidas por algún trabajo manual.

Juvia se enamoro.

— Okay — Gray forcejeo un poco para soltar su mano de la de Juvia, volviéndose a Lucy — Un placer, supongo.

— Juvia es mi compañera de habitación — Lucy explico, mirando con curiosidad el intercambio. Y la repentina actitud de Juvia — Juvia, Gray era mi compañero en la preparatoria. Es un gran artista, sus esculturas de hielo son preciosas.

Gray sonrió con autosuficiencia — ¿Te molestaría repetirlo delante de Natsu?

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero claramente no iba a hacerlo. Al menos no hasta que Natsu la hiciera enojar.

Gray planeaba molestarla por ello, cuando reparo de pronto en el botón en el pecho de Juvia. ¿Por qué? Bueno, seguramente no porque estuviera mirándole el escote.

— Así que es tu cumpleaños.

Juvia se le quedo mirando, no muy segura de si le hablaba a ella, hasta que Gray le señalo su botón.

— Ah…sí.

— Vamos a cenar y después ver una película, ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? — Gray alzo una ceja ante la mirada maquinadora en los ojos de Lucy, pero no menciono nada.

Los ojos de Juvia fueron a Lucy abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas ahora escarlatas.

— Me temo que en otra ocasión, tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Lucy hizo un puchero y Juvia por un momento dudo en si estaba aliviada, o terriblemente decepcionada. Seguramente eso que estaba roto en su pecho no podía ser su corazón, ¿Verdad?

— Pero de todas maneras feliz cumpleaños, Juvia.

Entonces, para sorpresa y deleite de ambas chicas —cada una por diferentes motivos— Gray se inclino a la altura de Juvia y le beso la mejilla.

El corazón de Juvia se acelero al punto de salirse de su pecho y la chica se sintió desmayar, sus rodillas temblando sin poder sostener bien su peso. De hecho, Lucy la sujeto disimuladamente cuando se tambaleo peligrosamente.

— Nos vemos luego Lucy — Y así como Gray llego, se fue.

Juvia se quedo paralizada en su lugar, mirándolo desaparecer con una expresión que era una mezcla entre dicha infinita y sorpresa atónita. Lucy a su lado soltó una risita divertida.

— ¿Así que no al italiano _azzimato_? — bromeo, codeándola de manera juguetona. Juvia no dio muestras de reconocer cualquiera de sus palabras, o a Lucy misma — Te daré su número. Es un buen tipo, solo que un poco frio.

Lucy se volvió entonces la mejor amiga de Juvia.

Mientras seguían su camino hacia el restaurante, Juvia se dio cuenta de que, finalmente, había dejado de llover, y el cielo nocturno se lucia limpio y brillante sobre ellas. Juvia miro la luna el día de su cumpleaños por primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ese fue definitivamente el mejor día de toda su vida.

.

.

*****apuesto

.

.

No es mi mejor trabajo, pero no me quejo. Tal vez después lo edite.

¿Les gusto mi primer intento de Gruvia?

.

.

¿Reviews?


End file.
